List of films made by Zebcast Studios
Zebcast Studios has made lots of fan films over the years. They have also made original films, web series... Fan Films *To Serve And Defend is a fan film based on the character James Bond. This film is a prequel to the Eon Productions film Dr No, telling Bond´s origin story. The film was released the 12th September, 2012. *Boy Wonder is a fan film about Batman´s sidekick Robin. It centers around a new origin story for the boy wonder, Firefly´s plans to burn Gotham, and Dick joining Wayne Enterprises. The film was released the 21st December, 2012. *Diamond Foot is the second Zebcast Studios fan film based on the character James Bond. This film is a sequel to To Serve And Defend. Set just a few days after the previous film, James Bond 007 must track down and eliminate Gregorio Gomez, an agent working for a criminal organization known as Diamond Foot who knows about Bond´s mysterious past. This film is the second in the Zebcast "Bond Trilogy". *Assassin's Creed: Aborigines' '''is a fan film based on the award winning video game series Assassin´s Creed. Aydan Woodward plays modern day protagonist David Adams, who enters the Animus and relives the memories of his Guanche ancestor Jonay Jimitiraque ( Ryan Woodward ) from the ancient Canary Islands, who tries to fend off Christopher Columbus ( Gary Woodward ) and his Spanish armada. *A Reason To Die' is the third and final Zebcast Studios film based on the character James Bond. It features a tired, weak Bond, who goes to destroy a terrorist organisation after they leave MI6 in flames. Bond will fall, and rise again, and his transformation into Sean Connery's Bond will be complete. *Star Wars: Desertion Of The Jedi is a fan film based on the Star Wars franchise, their first fan film since 2014's A Reason To Die, and their first film totally in Spanish (there is also an English dub available). Set centuries before Episode I: The Phantom Menace, it tells the story of a Jedi Knight named Jos Kaydor (David Sarabia) who, after accidentally crash-landing on the desert planet Tatooine, joins forces with a variety of strange new characters desperate to overthrow a tyrannical despot named Baron Storrow (Santiago Mejía), who rules over their village of Mos Shuuta; all while trying to get back home. The original Spanish version was released the 15th November 2017, while the English dub was released much later in September of 2018. '''Original films * The Jsmboinick Saga is Zebcast's most famous film series and the one to give Zebcast a YouTube channel. Similar to the story of Batman, it's about a young boy named Nick who, to avenge his father's murder, becomes a crime-fighter and self proclaimed "servant of justice" going by the name of Jsmboinick. * Stormwatchers (2015) is an ensemble superhero fan film very loosely based on Watchmen by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons, although there are some differences, for example the characters have different names and the story is slightly changed. Set in 1993, it tells the story of a retired group of costumed crime fighters who reunite after one of their own, the Phantom Soldier (Gary Woodward), is murdered. It turns out, however, that this murder is part of a much bigger conspiracy, that could destroy human civilization. It is Zebcast Studios' most successful film to date, with several critic reviews on YouTube and very positive reviews in general. *Chronesthesia (2016) is a sci-fi religious drama that is based on mental time travel. It stars Jack Verdera and David Wyatt in his first major Zebcast role. It is about a young drug addict and frequent gambler who hates his life and wants to go back in time to change his life. Enter Bagwan shi Rajneesh (Wyatt), a mystical Hindu practitioner who offers to send him back and correct his life. It is the longest Zebcast Studios film yet, with a whopping run time of 40 minutes, beating Stormwatchers 37 minute running time. *I Am 8 (2017) is a spy comedy film parodying the secret agent genre, directed by Edgar Jacobi and starring Ryan Woodward in his comeback role as the hacker '8', Aydan Woodward and Edgar Jacobi as the two agents tasked with hunting him down, Gary Woodward and Amy Woodward. 'After a notorious cyber-criminal illegally downloads and exposes documents from intelligence services around the globe; two secret agents, a Spaniard and an Englishman, are tasked with tracking him down and bringing him to justice.' *Nova Roma (2018) is an alternate history sci-fi film directed by Aydan Woodward. It is the first 'short' short film they have made in years (with a running time of 9:20 minutes), and also one of the only indie films on the internet in a dead language: the film is totally in Latin. Set in an alternate timeline, it shows a world in which the Roman Empire never fell and was still the dominant power in Europe. In an alternate world much more technologically advanced than the one in our timeline, Roman border agent Quintus Valerius Triarius (Gimmy Viti) is sent on another task to eliminate traitors to the Empire, but things don't go exactly as planned. Starring Gimmy Viti, Elio Lodi, Taui Atwood, David Sarabia, Aydan Woodward and Elena Jimenez. *The Man of the Board, the Board of the Sea (2018) is a mystery-comedy mockumentary directed by Nick Pedersen released in summer of 2018. In the film, Greg Peterson travels to the Canary Islands on a journey of self-discovery, and meets Tony, a very strange man obsessed with the sea and water who spends his days paddle-surfing around the bay of the town. However, this man isn't what he seems... It is the least viewed Zebcast Studios film. *Write of Passage (2020) is a comedy-drama directed by Aydan Woodward released in February 2020. The film tells the story of Belvin Davis, a popular author and creator of the best-selling mystery series "Alan Jupiter". He is set to begin work on the final book in his series, the anticipated and epic conclusion to his beloved character's story. However, he begins to feel creatively impotent: Belvin has writer's block. Feeling pressure from all sides, he has to overcome his creative block by repairing his fractured friendships and meeting new promising individuals in order to create the perfect ending for his character, something which will greatly affect Belvin personally. Audiobooks * The Last Stormwatchers is an audiobook released to YouTube and soon to Audible in December 2017, written by Nick Pedersen and narrated by Aydan Woodward. It serves as a prequel to Stormwatchers, their film from 2015. Set in 1973, it tells the final mission of Korsakoff and Strikeseeker, the last remaining members of the illegal crime-fighting organization The Stormwatchers, united before the latter's incarceration. It stars the voices of original Stormwatchers stars Aydan Woodward (Korsakoff, Jesper Keene), Nick Pedersen (Strikeseeker) and others. Web series *'ZORRO '''is a web series based on the Zorro stories by Johnston McCulley. The series features a modern day Zorro, Diego Vega, trying to eliminate the criminals of California. Season 1 had three episodes, "The Curse Of Capistrano Street", "A Villain To Remember" and "The Fox's Mark". Season 2 was going to be made in March 2014, but it was cancelled. Sometime later, all three episodes disappeared from the YouTube channel. *Cara al Sol ("''Facing the Sun" in Spanish) is a planned historical action web series set in 1956 in Francoist Spain, about a secret hitman who eliminates enemies of the State and protects the dictator of Spain, General Francisco Franco. However, this character, after an event that goes wrong, starts to have a change of heart. The 5 part miniseries has been stuck in development hell for two years, with several re-writes having happened, actors departing the project and two versions of the project having now been cancelled.